<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two violins, one piece by theknightjack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792893">two violins, one piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theknightjack/pseuds/theknightjack'>theknightjack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Song: Two Voices One Song (Barbie and the Diamond Castle), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it fits so well damn, this barbie song is iconic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theknightjack/pseuds/theknightjack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>two voices, one song;</p>
<p>two violins, one piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, TwoSet Violin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two violins, one piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>it’s so rare to find a friend like you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“you’re that guy from maths tutoring!”</p>
<p>“what a coincidence, you play violin too?”</p>
<p>“yeah!”</p>
<p>“don’t tell me your parents are also from taiwan…”</p>
<p>“bro-”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>somehow when you’re around, the sky is always blue.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“it’s kinda cloudy today. i don’t think we should film outdoors.”</p>
<p>“we can always film inside. another charade? i have this idea that will involve tickles…”</p>
<p>“but eddy, you hate being tickled.”</p>
<p>“i’ll find a way <em>not</em>to get that one. for sure.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>the way we talk, the things you say, the way you make it all okay;</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“how are you feeling? are you nauseous again?”</p>
<p>“i- sigh, i don’t know. hazy. can’t think.”</p>
<p>“okay then, just lay back down. i’ll call the doctor again.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>and how you know all of my jokes, but you still laugh anyway.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i can’t believe you still say that bach joke.”</p>
<p>“shut up, you laughed! the haydn one is no better!”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>if i could wish for one thing,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i’d take a smile that you bring.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>wherever you go in this world, i’ll come along.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“are you sure you want to be in this? you don’t have to, you know.”</p>
<p>“and leaving my best friend conquer the classical comedy world alone? nope, i’m set. i’m tagging along.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>together we dream the same dream,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>wherever i’m here for you, you’re here for me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“it’s been years, and we’re still churning out ideas. i don’t think we’re gonna burn out soon, so don’t worry too much guys.”</p>
<p>“i agree with that. i’m so grateful that we can do this, sharing the love of classical music to all of you. can’t imagine doing anything else.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>two voices, one song;</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>two violins, one piece.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>coda.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and anywhere you are, you know i’d be around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and when you call my name,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i’d listen for the sound.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i love you, eddy.”</p>
<p>“i love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone thinks of the anime after seeing the phrase one piece, i'm sorry :)))))</p>
<p>also pls befriend me on twt @tsvsimp :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>